First Feeling 1
by berartisubuh
Summary: Aura gadis itu hangat, lembut dan begitu menarik, ia tersenyum menatap langit yang mulai gelap karena akan datang hujan. Senyumnya?, ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu jantungku berdetak tak karuan dibuatnya. "First Feeling", saat dimana aku tersenyum dan tau aku aku tau diharus jadi milikku.


**A** **u** **ra gadis itu hangat, lembut dan begitu menarik, ia tersenyum menatap langit yang mulai gelap karena akan datang hujan. Senyumnya?, ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu jantungku be** **r** **detak tak karuan dibuatnya.** " **First Feeling", saat dimana aku tersenyum dan tau aku aku tau diharus jadi milikku.**

Salam kenal lagi... ini judul kesekian yang dirilis, seperti ff sebelumnya berlanjut atau tidaknya tergantung para permirsa sekalian. Setiap review juga berpengaruh ya...

Inspirasi diri sendiri / No plagiarizem ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, berarti itu bukan kesengajaan/khilaf).

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : berartisubuh

Pairing : NaruHina

Ganre : Drama (maybe)

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Dll.

 **"** **FIRST FEELING"**

Hinata Pov

Jam kecil yang tergantung didinding kamar menunjukkkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Sesaat aku masih mengumpulkan kesadaranku, dapat kurasakan ranjang yang kutempati tidak terasa berat lagi, dia pasti lebih dulu bangun. Kusandarkan kepala ranjang, sedikit membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku, seluruh badanku terasa pegal. Yang kuliahat pertama kali pacarku sedang memilih pakaian dilemari, dapat dipastikan dia sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi.

" _Kau sudah bangun_?"

"Hn... Sudah mau pergi?" jawabku

" _Yah aku ada rapat pagi ini, siang nanti aku akan ke Cina_ _selama 4 hari_ _untuk melihat proyek disana_."

Hanya itu?, Mana pacarku yang dulu, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia seperti ini. Semalam aku sampai di apartment Jam 10 malam, kemudian langsung beritirahat seperti biasanya tidak ada yang aneh memang, sampai dia datang sekitar jam 2 pagi membuatku terbangun dan entah kenapa menurut saja saat dia meminta 'itu'.

Oke memang tidak ada masalah dengan 'itu' dan dengan kesibukannya, tapi apa dia tidak ingat dia sudah berjanji akan pergi berlibur dengan ku. Aku bahakan sudah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu.

"Hah... aku seperti jalang yang dibayar untuk tidur kemudian ditinggalkan"

Dia yang sedang sibuk melipat dasinya mengehentikan kegiatannyan memandangku seolah bertanya apa yang kumaksud dengan perkataanku ku. Aku beranjak dari ranjang sembari melikitkan selimut ditubuhku sabil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Ahh setidaknya mereka dibayar ya..., aku lebih tidak beruntung karena aku dutinggalkan begitu saja"

" _Hinata... Apa yang kau bicarakan_?" kurasakan nadanya sedikit lebih meninggi.

Aku hanya tersenyum, belum sempat aku menjawab suara handphone ku mengintrupsi.

"Moshi... Moshi... Garaa-kun ada apa?"

"(Aku akan berlibur mau ikut?)"

"Kiba? Sino?"

"(Sino ikut, kau hubungi Kiba)"

"Ahhh ok ok"

...

" _Sabaku? Ada apa teman merah mu itu menelpon pagi-pagi?_ "

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto-san?" dengan penekanan pada kata San. Dan dia pasti tau aku sedang marah.

" _Kau marah?... Ayolah sayang ini kan bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi seperti ini_."

'Benar, ini bahkan Ketiga kalinya batinku'

"Pegilah nanti kau terlambat"

" _Jangan narah ya..., aku pergi dulu_ "

Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas, tidak ada respon sedikitpun dariku karena kali ini aku benar-benar marah. Dia masih memandangiku, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Tentu saja aku sudah bisa menebak, dia pasti akan tetap pergi enatah karena tidak mengerti pacarnya sedang marah atau memang tidak pernah sensitif dengan perasaanku.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sudah berjanji akan pergi liburan persama kekasihku, pantas saja dia marah kemarin pagi. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dan baru ingat sekarang. Sudah berulang kali aku menghubungi nomer handphone-nya, nomernya tidak aktif. Tentusaja jika aku sedang berada di Jepang mungkin sekarang aku sudah melesat pergi ke apartmentnya, kantornya, atau mungkin rumahnya.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kepergianku dengan segudang kegiatan yamg sudah dijadwalkan sebelumnya tidak bisa di ubah dan diganggu gugat. Ini sangat menyebalkan bahkan sampai hari terakhir aku berada di sini Hinata ku masih saja belum bisa dihubungi. Aku bisa saja bertanya pada kakaknya Neji, yah sempat terpikir memang tapi aku mengurungnya. Saat pertama kali Neji tau aku berkencan dengan adiknya saja aku harus menerima lebih dari satu pukulan dan bayangkan jika dia tau aku mengecewakan adik kesayangannya mungkin bukan pukulan lagi tapi pembatalan kontrak kerja atau paling parah membuat Hinata ku jauh. Aku hapal betul Hyuga tidak pernah memberi kesempatan kedua.

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di jepang, dan sudah mencari keseluruh tempat yang terpikir diotakku tapi dia Hinata ku tidak ada. Dan sekarang berakhir aku berada dikamar apartmentnya berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil meruntuki keteledoranku. Dan ahh baru aku ingat bukankah pagi itu teman merahnya menelepon apa mungkin Hinata bersamanya. Seketiaka ku sambar smart phone yang sebelumnya kuletakkan dinakas, mencoba mencari tau kegiatan Sabaku Gaara yang lebih senang kupanggil simerah lewat akun sns-nya. Kenapa aku tidak menelepon langsung saja, tentu saja jawabannya sederhana karena aku tidak punya kontaknya dan sangat malas hanya untuk menyimpannya alasannya juga sederhana aku kadang cemburu dengan persahabatannya dengan Hinataku.

Benarsaja di akun salah satu sns-nya terpajang sebuah fotonya yang memperlihatkan simerah tangah duduk disebuah sopa putih panjang dengan latar belakang dinding kaca yang menampakkan menara kebanggaan negara Prancis, Effel. Dan aku tau Hinataku bersamanya. Mudah saja menebaknya walaupun tidak ada penampakan wanitaku di fotonya, tapi aku hapal betul jaket berwarna cokelat yang berada diatas sopa dalam foto itu, jaket favoritenya, bahkan jaket yang dipakainya saat pertama kali bertemu. "First Feeling",waktu itu saat dimana aku tersenyum dan aku tau diharus jadi milikku.

 **"Flashback"**

 **Hari itu** **hari** **semakin sore, seolah tak peduli dengan angin yang berhembus kencang dan mengabaikan surai kuningnya yang seolah disisirkan angin, seorang lelaki dengan mata sebiru laut berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil menuju bukit, tepat dibelakang sebuah sekolah dasar. Bukit dengan sebuah pohon besar diatasnya, dari atas bukit nampak kota jadi lebih kecil tapi sekaligus manjadikannya indah. Jarang orang berada disini karena harus besusah payah mencapainya. Tersenyum memandangi sekelilingnya, sang lelaki memejamkan mata, merentangkan tangannnya seolah menghalau angin senja pertanda hujan pun juga turut mengantar kepergian matahari hari ini. Hingga suara kecil mengintrupsinya, sepasang manusia kecil memanggilnya paman dengan mata berbinar seolah mengatakan tolong kami.**

 **"apa?" itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut sang lelaki.**

 **"bisa ambilkan layangan kami yang tersangkut" Dengan keberaniannya anak perempuan itu menjawab berbeda dengan anak lelaki yang berdiri takut dibelakangnya.**

 **Tidak ada jawaban tapi sebuah senyum cukup untuk menjawabnya.**

 **Cukup mudah bagi sang lelaki memanjat dan mengambil layangannnya, dua anak tadi sudah pergi dengan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelumnya. Tapi seolah betah memandang senja dari sana dia belum beranjak dari pohon yang telah dipanjatnya. Duduk di atas ranting besar, meny** **a** **nd** **a** **rkan kepalanya dan menutup mata seolah tetap menikmati angin senja. Hingga deru motor mengganggunya. Sebuah motor berhenti tepat dibawah pohon, sang lelaki menyunggingkan senyum ternyata sudah ada jalan lain yang dibangun hingga motor bisa sampai disana, mungkin karena terlau lama tidak berkunjung jadi dia tidak pernah tau. Seolah mendapat kegiatan lain matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik sipengendara motor, motor cross berwarna hijau.**

 **Si pengendara melepas helm yang dipakai, seolah waktu berjalan lambat, surai indigo mengalun indah disambut angin sore. Melepas jaket cokelat yang dipakainya, berjalan kepinggiran bukit memandang jauh matahari senja. Tersenyum dengan pemandangan didepannnya, kemudian berbaring diatas rerumputan sambil menutup matanya** **. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tak pernah lepas memandanginya. Angin semakin kencang dan matahari semakin menghilang lebih cepat, karena hujan seolah ingin mengusir matahari lebih cepat untuk beristirahat. Rintik hujan pertama turun menerpa wajahya, tapi sang gadis malah tersenyum sembari tetap menutup mata rapat dan seolah terlalu sayang meninggalkan rerumputan hijau yang dibaringinya. Hingga sebuah suara telepon mengintrupsinya, sedikit memencingkan mata melihat nama yang tertera dilayar, dan malah menjatuhkan handpohenya kesamping, menghelanapas sejenak kemudian beranjak menuju motornya dan pergi tanpa tau seseorang telah menyatakan dirinya "milikku".**

Tbc

Pendek, sengaja. Hahahahah. Rencananya chapter selanjutnya bakalan masih bahas pertemuan pertama mereka sama bagai mana perjuangan sang lelaki hingga bisa benar-benar membuat si gadis menjadi miliknya. Terimkasih udah baca jangan lupa comment...


End file.
